


In Your Care

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based off Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV Episode 4 Bittersweet Memories, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Drunk Ignis and Caring Noctis, IgNoct, M/M, One-Shot, free write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: “Noct, go back to the market. The top of your list should be Chocobo Chips. Oh, and more Purple Phoenix. The flavors compliment each other well.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: I’m trying to promote my writing blog @incandescent-liberator so this is still @loveiscosmicsin. Every once in a while I’ll post my fanfiction here and reblog on the main blog. For longer fics, I’ll definitely upload on the writing blog first. Ahhh… I could write IgNoct for days, I got it really bad. XD
> 
> Always will credit and mention the bae @letshareapapou for giving me ideas and all the IgNoct that I can never seem to find enough of, but desperately need. “What if Noctis walked in on Ignis eating junk food?” *rubs hands together* Hmm, yes, indeed. Let’s kick some ass. I want Shared Apartment/Housemates or Roommates AUs for these two so here Noctis is 18 and Ignis is 20.

_“The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space.”_  
\- Marilyn Monroe

-  
Noctis rubbed a hand over his rumbling stomach. The pressure he applied did little to quell his hunger. He did not detect any wafting smells in the apartment guaranteed to make him salivate on the spot nor did he hear any activity to imply cooking was taking place.

The crown prince could rule out the apartment was deserted. The lights were on and documents were neatly stacked on top of the coffee table. Though the lack of tidiness concerned him when he found a jacket that quite did not make it to the hook and was now occupying space on the floor.

Kicking off his shoes, he leaned down to gather the jacket and put it on the hook.

Now the prince could return back to the search for sustenance. His boyfriend would disapprove spoiling an appetite before dinner, but Noctis felt he could literally drop dead from hunger.

He rummaged through the cabinets. Dry ingredients were stored painstakingly well, but nothing edible. His stomach grumbled with disappointment. Ignis had sent him off to the groceries yesterday to restock on food and the prince refrained from gorging on the trademarked snacks reserved for special emergencies.

“Ignis, have you seen my chips and soda?” Noctis called out as he made his way to the dining room. The advisor was very meticulous about the way he stocked food and household items. He had banned the prince from organization, knowing that things could easily get misplaced in the latter’s care. Ignis never did make Noctis forget the lecture he gave about the pans and the special plates. “It can’t be gone already…”

Noctis came to a full halt. Seated behind a table and head tucked in the nest of his arms was Ignis. A empty wine flask stood on its own nearby, Noctis recognized it as a vintage rarity Ignis received as a gift. There was no sign of a glass that the prince concluded the advisor downed the entire thing by himself. But what caught the prince’s eye were the empty soda cans and yellow chip bags scattered around the advisor as though they were gravitating consecutively in orbit.

Well, that answered the mystery about the missing Chocobo Chips and Purple Phoenix soda.

Noctis approached the motionless advisor, touching his shoulder gently. “So Speccs, what happened today?”

Ignis immediately bolted upright, glasses on his face askew, face flushed, and hair in disarray. “I don’t know what you mean.” He groaned, leaning his forehead in his palm.

Noctis lifted the nearest bag and weighed it in his hand before peering inside. Ignis licked it clean, not even crumbs or grains of salt were present. Any hope of any remaining salty-sweet morsels was instantly quashed. “You ate my junk food. That only happens when you’re stressed or drunk. I’d know. You’re pretty hands-on when you’re drunk.”

“This is dreadful… Absolutely the worst…” Ignis mumbled in his attempts of demonstrating culpability for his actions. He covered his mouth and the prince was prepared to fetch him a bucket, but it was a suppressed burp. “It was literally junk. Your body is a sacred temple and I couldn’t allow you to poison it, Highness. I only made the necessary sacrifices.”

“Well, Iggy, you scarfed down these bags of Chocobo Chips by yourself.” Party and fun sized, he wanted to add.

On occasion, Ignis fancied a glass or two of liquor to unwind after a long day. At other times and they did not occur often, Ignis drank a little more than he could handle. Noctis had joked that he was setting up a bad example since he was yet of legal age to consume alcohol. But memorable events occurred when the advisor had been drunk.

One time, he adopted five kittens from the local animal shelter. His reasoning at the time: _“I cherish kittens. These curious felines made my heart weep for their plight.”_ It was the first time the prince had discovered the advisor’s innate fondness for cats.

Noctis, astonished with the fact that Ignis managed to be intoxicated within the shelter, had to return the kittens. Now was not a good time to have animals in the apartment, not when the two of them often occupy the space only on certain days. It was not in the prince’s best interests to let them starve and be lonely. In the future though, perhaps they would have the discussion about adoption.

“Gone? But there simply has to be more.” Ignis was alarmed, watching his prince walk to the kitchen area and return with a glass of water. “Noct, go back to the market. The top of your list should be Chocobo Chips. Oh, and more Purple Phoenix. The flavors compliment each other well.”

Voracious habit aside and it was a boon that alcohol was consumed on a full stomach, Noctis had been concerned about Ignis. The advisor was recently appointed a position in shadowing recalcitrant government ministers and lobbying for special reforms in the kingdom. King Regis made it possible with his outstanding recommendation though Ignis dutifully accepted the second responsibility because he could not say no. While Noctis began to see Ignis less frequently, with his own duties and first year in college in progress, Regis had approached him and cryptically told that Ignis was to be left in his care.

Noctis realized that maybe this is what his old man was referring to. He placed the glass on the table.

“You’re gonna regret this tomorrow. I love you, but you’ll be really sick if you keep this up.” Noctis cupped the advisor’s face gently before mapping a soft kiss upon the enticing outlines of his lips. He was not a fan of wine on the man’s breath, but the pungent taste was offset by the sickly sweet ambrosia that was his favorite soda. “Now as good as you taste, you need to stay hydrated. Drink this and I’ll take you to bed.”

As the older man accepted the glass and took it to his lips, the prince winked — with both eyes. The advisor nearly choked before bursting into laughter.

“What?” Noctis frowned.

“I don’t know if you’re winking or blinking. Whatever that was, it wasn’t very subtle.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes. He was not going to take this abuse, he already got enough bashing from sober Ignis. Choosing to return to the kitchen, he opened a cabinet. “I need some food… Thank Etro for Cup Noodles.”

“May I have one as well?”

“No, Iggy, I think you could eat out a fridge at this point.” At that thought, Noctis opened the refrigerator and to his great relief, the contents were still intact.

“Highness…”

“No, Iggy.”

The advisor rose from his chair unsteadily at first, but successfully made it to the kitchen without tripping over anything.

Noctis watched Ignis struggle to open the instant meal container. He popped the lid open and sent pieces of dried vegetables and shrimp flying. The advisor mourned at the clump of noodles. Noctis laughed, pulling the package away from him before Ignis could put his mouth to it. He would have to sweep that up later.

“Ignis, please just drink the water and we can go to bed.” He pushed back his lover’s sweaty bangs, Ignis leaned into the touch.

“I do want those noodles…” Ignis’ lip quivered, nuzzling the prince’s palm. His persistence over the noodles that he normally categorize as ‘not bad, once in a while’ was incredibly endearing.

“Okay, okay, you win.” Noctis conceded as he helped Ignis to his seat. “Just drink your water.”

Ignis obeyed, his fingers playing with the rim of cans as he stared off into space. Noctis wondered what was going on in this beautiful mind of his, it was difficult to discern when he was duped by drink so anything could be anyone’s guess. After filling the cup noodles with hot water, the prince placed a fork on top of the lids and waited for them to complete cooking. He deemed them cooked enough and carried them over to the table.

“It’s very hot.” Noctis warned as he sat down with his meal. Some pride swelled in his chest, rarely had he prepared something for his boyfriend and if cooking was as simple as putting hot water in it, he would be at Ignis’ level.

Ignis sharply drew intake of breath. “It’s hot!”

Noctis blinked. He barely brought in his own forkful to his lips and Ignis had dove straight into his. He laughed at the advisor’s expense, Ignis fanning at his puckered mouth was comical. “Can’t say I warned you.” He summoned a napkin and dabbed at the advisor’s lips. “Eat slower, will ya, badass?”


End file.
